Ocaso
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Un amor olvidado... no siempre se queda de ese modo... Au, posible Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto, pero las ilusiones nuestras, los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

Basado en el segundo capítulo de _Ijimetai hodo Aishiteru,_ La boda del Zorro, de sensei Mizukami Shin; sensei te puede llevar al cielo o al infierno por sus mangas, pues algunos son hermosamente tiernos y otros que… de verdad sales corriendo gritando de horror.

Recordándoles que _basado_ no es fotocopiado.

 **Ocaso**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

El lago era un lugar muy hermoso y divertido para jugar. Al pequeño pelinegro le agradaba ir a ese lugar, más en esa ocasión al correr veloz, trastrabilló y cayó de sentón, tan fuerte que incluso uno de sus zapatos salió volando.

El niño se levantó dolorido y algo golpeado, mas no fue eso lo que hizo derramar lágrimas, si no que su zapato había caído al lago y ahora flotaba lejos de él.

Ensimismado en su tristeza Sasuke no notó que alguien llegó hasta él.

–¿Por qué lloras? –dijo una voz.

Sasuke alzó el rostro y vio a quien le hablaba; traje tradicional, el rostro sonriente, y lo ojos que lo miraban con amabilidad, el niño pensó que la aparición era una niña hermosa.

Sin que su mente infantil se platease el porqué, Sasuke aceptó y agradeció que su nueva amiga _atrajera_ el zapato como si este volara y se lo diera.

–Gra… ¡Gracias!

Desde ese momento no hubo día que el pelinegro no fuese al bosque y cerca del lago donde una gran árbol sagrado crecía, púes ahí era el lugar en el que su amiga lo esperaba para jugar todo el día sin que nada ni nadie fuese importante más allá de ellos dos…

…

Fugaku entró a su casa y miró a su esposa recoger la ropa tendida bajo el sol:

–¿Aun no se levanta?

–No, déjalo, sabes que no ha estado muy bien.

–No está en el carácter Uchiha dejarse caer de ese modo y solo por nimiedades.

La mujer suspiró derrotada al ver que su esposo se adentraba en la casa y optó por seguir su labor, ya que a pesar de que había defendido a su hijo, tampoco ella estaba muy tranquila ante la actitud apagada y depresiva de su hijo menor.

000

El patriarca de lo Uchiha se lamentó por lo que le sucedió a su hijo en Tokio, sin embargo desde que Sasuke era un niño, parecía ajeno a su herencia y a la llamada mirada de _Sharingan_ esa que hacía a los Uchiha muy especiales, pues podían ver…

El mayor negó y llegó hasta la habitación de Sasuke tocando en la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta, entró en ella.

El joven miró a su padre desde su cama y esperó la reprimenda, que no tardó en llegar.

–¡Levanta tu trasero y ve a ayudarle a tu madre en la huerta! ¡Desde que dejaste tu trabajo en Tokio y regresaste, has estado sin hacer nada!

–…

El joven no se atrevió a decir más y se levantó, pero fue mascullando alejándose de su cuarto y con dirección al huerto.

000

Fugaku salió al patio y ahí vio a Mikoto, que recibía a unos visitantes, el hombre al ver la identidad de estos, se dijo que ya sabía el motivo de su visita y cuando el rubio se acercó y lo saludó efusivamente más con cierto aire de seriedad, comprobó su teoría. El Uchiha esperó…

–Estoy algo consternado Fugaku.

–Lo sé, Minato.

La mujer que iba con el rubio intervino para que todo fuese amistoso.

–No es culpa de nadie, además nuestro hijo nos advirtió que no interviniéramos, Minato –regañó la pelirroja.

–¡Pero Kushina…! –se quejó el rubio.

–No. Yo solo vine a visitar a mis amigos y nada más.

Cortó la aludida y acompañó a Mikoto al interior de la casa dando por terminada esa conversación. El rubio se encogió de hombros y Fugaku palmeó su brazo.

–Ya se dará, no perdamos las esperanzas. Incluso a Itachi le costó algo de tiempo aceptarlo, pero ya ves ya hasta una nieta tengo.

–Si verdad –claudicó el rubio.

Los cuatro adultos entraron y por eso no notaron una figura que sin perderse la conversación anterior, caminó con dirección a la parte trasera de la residencia Uchiha.

En la sala, Mikoto preguntó:

–Entonces ¿todos regresaron?

–Sí, ya que solo era temporal el trabajo en Tokio. –respondió la pelirroja.

–Incluso… padre e hija. –volvió a decir Mikoto.

Minato afirmó con la cabeza y Kushina bufó molesta –no por la pregunta– si no por otra cosa y al contestar lo dejo claro.

–Si, también esos abusivos.

Mikoto rió al ver que su amiga por fin perdía los papeles.

000

Sasuke llegó a la extensión de tierra bastante grande y con sembradíos que quedaba detrás de la residencia y masculló:…

–Huerto, si como no, si esto es un cultivo –terminó el pelinegro y se dispuso a laborar. Estando solo no hubo modo que sus recuerdos se quedaran dentro y comenzaron a desfilar por su mente.

… _En la oficina donde laboraba en Tokio, era el mejor vendedor de esta y era admirado por sus compañeros de trabajo por el mismo motivo, estos se llevaban bien con él… antes de que todo sucediera._

 _En la oficina; el jefe de ventas era el único que no consideraba que Sasuke hiciese un buen trabajo y siempre que podía le echaba en cara algún error y si estaba en su consideración se lo descontaba de su sueldo, por eso –tenía que admitirlo Sasuke– le tenía algo de rencor, aunque muy a su pesar admiraba lo atractivo de este y si a su pesar, pues con él y para él solo tenía amenazas y regaños desde el primer día que llegó a esa oficina._

 _Y ese día era una de esas ocasiones; el llegar a su trabajo sus compañeros lo felicitaron de nuevo…_

– _¡Bien hecho Sasuke!_

– _¡Por eso es el mejor vendedor de la empresa!_

– _¡Si te dan el bono, nos tendrás que invitar una copa!_

 _De ese modo era tratado por sus colaboradores y Sasuke se sentía orgulloso de su progreso, a menos que…_

– _Uchiha, ven a mi oficina._

 _El jefe de departamento Namikaze-san lo llamó y para el pelinegro eso solo significaba…_

– _Han hablado los de K-Corp. Se han quejado del producto, pues tu explicación no fue suficiente y aparte inadecuada._

 _Sasuke trató de evitar cualquier problema al decir:_

– _Iré a hablar con ellos de inmediato._

– _Hazlo, pues en caso de cancelación te lo descontaré, ya que fue tu error._

– _Sí señor._

– _Ve esta noche._

– _Pero señor Namikaze, hoy tengo un compromiso._

– _Cancélalo._

– _No puedo, es muy importante._

 _Los ojos de su superior parecían refulgir ante lo dicho por Sasuke._

– _¿Será que tienes una cita con Haruno-san, la única hija de Kazashi Haruno de Recursos Humanos? –cuestionó de mal modo el hombre._

– _Yo… si_

 _Sasuke no supo y de verdad tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se enteró su jefe acerca de lo de ellos._

– _Pues no es un día para que tengas citas. –sentencio el superior._

– _Pero lo de esta noche… es importante… le tengo que dar…_

– _¿Acaso le vas a pedir a Haruno-san que se case contigo?_

 _Se escuchó un tonó de burla, pero algo más en la pregunta. Sasuke vio como la mirada de su superior se notaba algo de… ¿tristeza?, sin embargo no pudo pensar en nada más, pues este reinició con la conversación y de muy mala forma:_

– _Ella es tonta* y no le gusta trabajar, pero es hija única de Kizashi y una buena forma de ascender en la empresa…_

– _¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!_

– _Siempre quisiste eso no, tener un mejor puesto en este lugar…_

– _¡Yo no lo hago con ese fin!_

 _La expresión en el rostro del jefe hizo ver a Sasuke que no creía ni media palabra acerca de sus intenciones con Sakura Haruno._

 _De eso a que el mismo rumor se extendiera por la oficina, no pasó mucho y pronto ya no era tan estimado como antes por sus compañeros de trabajo e incluso tuvo varios "accidentes" que se suscitaban por la ahora total desconfianza en sus capacidades reales. Cuando eso sucedía podía escuchar a sus espaldas… ¿No que eres el mejor vendedor? Sonríe y olvida o será que no lo eres y solo por tus "influencias" estás donde estás_

 _Conclusión: Sasuke terminó siendo odiado por todos los de su trabajo, por ser un trepador, y aunque no fuesen esas sus intenciones al cortejar a Sakura, eso no se creía._

 _Una noche que salió con su novia. Sasuke le contó sus sospechas a ella…_

– _No creo que sea de ese modo Sasuke-kun a lo mejor estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas._

 _Sasuke asintió deseando creer en lo que decía su novia…_

Sasuke regresó de sus recuerdos preguntándose…

 _Si Sakura era importante para mí ¿Por qué rechace el compromiso después?_.

Una voz que lo llamaba evitó que le diera más vueltas a ese pensamiento:

–Buenas días.

Sasuke se giró y no pudo evitar sorprenderse con esa visita:

–¡¿Namikaze- _san_?!

¡Su jefe él que lo odiaba y le hizo la vida imposible en la compañía! ¡¿Qué hacía ahí en su pueblo, en Konoha?!

…

*No me agrada el personaje, pero no era mi intención insultarla, más el manga va de ese modo jejeje

Espero que les haya agradado y pronto subiré el final; para los que ya leyeron el manga ya saben de qué va esto y los que no… esperen que no tardare XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Sasuke se levantó y miró al otro con suma curiosidad, y tuvo que reconocer que se veía muy diferente al arrogante y mal humorado Namikaze- _san_ que conoció y con el convivió en Tokio.

El recién llegado habló con voz serena:

–Creo totalmente que no me querrás ver siquiera, pero… debemos hablar. Vamos.

El hombre avanzó por entre el sembradío hasta salir de la propiedad y a un bosque. Notando el camino a donde se dirigían, Sasuke preguntó:

–¿A dónde vamos? porque aquí no vive nadie, es solo bosque…

–Lo sé, Iremos por aquí cerca… yo conozco, y es que… también soy originario de Konoha.

Sasuke no lo dijo, pero se sorprendió ante esa afirmación y recordó que en su entrevista de trabajo le pareció reconocer al superior, mas no supo de dónde. _No he escuchado de la familia Namikaze que vivan en Konoha_ , pensó el moreno.

En ese momento el Uchiha reconoció que siempre estuvo pendiente de Namikaze- _san_ y que incluso los ojos de ambos se llegaron a encontrar y sobretodo que a él le parecía muy atractivo el rubio.

El par de hombres llegó hasta un lago y ahí el rubio pareció sumergirse en sus recuerdos y nostalgia que estos le traían….

–Esa estatua de buda, siempre ha estado aquí, ese sapo parado en esa roca es el rey del lugar –bromeó el rubio, luego se giró a ver un enorme árbol…– y este es el árbol sagrado… ¿No te hace recordar nada?

Las hojas del árbol se agitaron como si un viento furioso se sintiera y eso asustó un poco a Sasuke quien se giró de inmediato, haciendo el intento de regresar a su casa…

–¡Tú hiciste algo, es tu culpa!... ¡Si no hubiese ido esa noche a mi casa…!

Los recuerdos de nuevo invadieron a ambos

… _Una noche, el Uchiha sellaba su compromiso con Sakura; ella, su padre y él se encontraban celebrando en un restaurant, tal acontecimiento y poniéndose de acuerdo en lo que seguiría._

 _Al concluir la cena, Sasuke Uchiha se retiró a su departamento pensando en que casándose con Sakura tendría una familia y sobre todo que alejaría esos pensamiento indebidos que desde hacía tempo tenía por su jefe, por eso cuando llegó y este lo esperaba fuera de su departamento se asombró…_

– _¿Qué hace aquí?_

 _El rubio hombre se veía muy triste y lo miraba como culpándolo de algo, sin embargo cuando este le gritó…_

– _¡Mentiroso!_

– _¡¿Qué?!..._

 _Sasuke no esperó que el hombre se le lanzara a los brazos y lo besara. El Uchiha no pudo resistir a que ese rubio –del que siempre pensó era muy atractivo y se sentía atraído– estuviese en sus brazos y no pensaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad…_

 _Namikaze-san abrió la puerta de la casa y entraron a trompicones en esta, dejando que sus manos desesperadas se deshicieran de la ropa, quedando desnudos; sin dejar de tocarse y besarse, ahí ya no había diferencia de ninguna índole, solo eran dos personas con ganas de sentir a la otra y de entregarse por completo._

 _Sasuke lamió la piel perlada de sudor del rubio y este gemía llamándolo en su placer, incitándolo a tomarlo a conquistarlo; después de todo ese tiempo coqueteando solo con los ojos por fin se unirían._

 _Sasuke alistó al de abajo y fue entrando en él, sintiendo como esa estreches lo envolvía y casi lo llevaba al orgasmo; iniciaron las embestidas y ambos estuvieron seguros de que el otro era su alma gemela…_

 _Cuando el orgasmo los alcanzó, pasó poco tiempo en el que el moreno sintiendo el otro cuerpo cerca de él, se quedó dormido._

 _Al otro día, Sasuke rompió el compromiso con Sakura y por supuesto eso trajo consecuencias, pues fue enviado a la sección de bodegas y aun así sus compañeros lo seguían viendo con recelo. De eso a la total renuncia del Uchiha a su trabajo y su regreso a su pueblo no pasó mucho tiempo…_

Sasuke regresó de esos recuerdos que lo dejaron con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero su acompañante no pareció darle importancia a eso y siguió comentando…

–¿Qué piensas?... –El moreno no respondió y el rubio siguió hablando– hace mucho tiempo un niño perdió su zapato en el lago y yo se lo regresé; desde ese día nos hicimos amigos y jugábamos todos los días… –Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado ante lo dicho por el rubio, pues por fin recordaba esa época en su niñez– En un día soleado, de pronto empezó a llover y él y yo nos refugiamos bajó este árbol…

 _¿Eso no fue un sueño?_

Se preguntó Sasuke, mas no, no lo fue. El moreno siguió el recuerdo en su mente, como en esa ocasión creyó que su compañera se veía hermosa y no quiso perderla, no quiso que nadie fuese dueño de esa perfección...

– _¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa? –preguntó en su inocencia el Uchiha_.

La voz del hablante lo devolvió al presente.

–Te mire, tú me besaste e hiciste una promesa, una promesa bajo el árbol sagrado… –El Uchiha se giró a ver a su compañero y este ya había cambiado; su ropaje, era el tradicional, llevaba su cabello atado en una larga coleta, y un brillo sobrenatural se notaba alrededor de él, ese joven era _la preciosa niña_ de antaño– la hiciste a Naruto Namikaze del clan de los zorros de nueve colas y no puedes olvidar algo así, sin más y… ¡prometerle lo mismo a una estúpida mujer! –Esa frase ya la había dicho el rubio en tono de amenaza– Me obsesioné tanto contigo que te busque y te hice la vida imposible, –Sasuke sintió como el rubio lo tomaba del cuello para… no tenía idea, pues el otro no apretó mucho– pero… _esa_ noche por fin me elegiste a mí, a mí sobre ella ¿No es así?

El Uchiha miró al rubio y no pudo evitar que su mejillas se sonrojaran, pues eran demasiadas cosas, incluso a esas alturas no se sentía digno de que alguien tan hermoso y único hubiera hecho todo eso por él.

Sería un sueño de nuevo o de verdad ese espíritu de zorro lo amaba… No lo deseaba averiguar solo anhelaba tenerlo de nuevo…

El moreno lo recostó y fue retirando la ropa hasta dejarle totalmente expuesto y ahora con su apariencia real Naruto se veía más que deseable, poco a poco la lluvia fue cayendo sobre los dos cuerpos unidos en armonía y pronto el Uchiha supo que todo era la verdad, pues sus ojos se lo decían…

–Si entraste a la compañía para verme ¿Por qué eras tan cruel conmigo? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Porque no recordabas nada de mí, _teme_ y eso me enfureció… pero no hables de eso ahora…

–Es que siempre me intimidaste… –Los gemidos de Naruto fueron los únicos que se escuchaban en el bosque– Nadie en la empresa creerá que estoy contigo y que eres un espíritu zorro.

El rubio siguió disfrutando del moreno en su interior con las fuertes embestidas de este, mas sonrió de lado ante lo último dicho por este.

–Te amo… Naruto, siempre lo hice…, solo que no lo recordaba…

Y con eso ultimo dicho por el Uchiha, ambos llegaron al clímax. Aun abrazados y recorriendo la figura de otro con la mirada y los dedos, los encontró el ocaso; y por fin debieron regresar al pueblo.

Tomados de la mano llegaron a la residencia Uchiha y ahí no solo estaban estos últimos, sino…

–¡Por fin Sasuke! –gritó Minato.

–Mi hijo, te extrañaba –dijo Kushina notando como Naruto se sonrojaba.

Lo que no hubiese sido nada extraño en caso de ser recibidos por unos suegros _normales_ , sin embargo los que lo decían eran un par de espíritus zorros; un rubio y la otra pelirroja que movían sus colas mostrando lo feliz que les hacía que el moreno por fin recordara a su retoño.

Fugaku caminó hasta su hijo y palmeó su hombro…

–Los Uchiha poseedores del _Sharingan,_ ojos que nos permiten ver a los espíritus del bosque y más, privilegio que nos obliga a ser los guardianes de sus hogares.

–Padre… yo no… sabía…

–No te lo quisimos decir, pues cuando fuiste creciendo lo olvidaste y tus ojos también lo olvidaron, por eso no reconociste a Nauro y… bueno a Naruto.

Sasuke se ruborizó y atrajo instintivamente a su rubio contra su cuerpo.

–Jamás olvidare de nuevo.

–Eso esperamos.

Sentencio el zorro mayor. La familia se adentró en la casa y las mujeres se dispusieron de inmediato a organizar la boda. Mientras el par de novios no se dejaban de abrazar y ver amorosamente.

Para la noche arribó Itachi –el hijo mayor de los Uchiha– con su familia y Sasuke al verlos entrar, sonrió comprendiendo, pues en vez de ver a su cuñado cómo siempre, notó como este era…

–¿Eres un…? –comentaba Sasuke.

–Soy un tengu*.

–Por eso es tan buen con la esgrima –aclaró Itachi besando a su rubio esposo.

–No lo niego.

Terminó sonriente Deidara, bajando a su hija. Sasuke al ver a su cuñado y sobrina supo que el mismo se había _vendado_ los ojos.

000

El día estaba soleado y el grupo de invitados iban llegando a la residencia Uchiha, de ahí irían al bosque donde se oficiaría la ceremonia, justamente bajo el árbol sagrado.

Vestidos de traje de oficinista, los zorros iban transformándose a su forma real y con ropas elegantes para celebraciones en cuanto se presentaban con Fugaku y Minato…

–¿Trajeron regalo de Tokio? –preguntó curioso el rubio zorro.

–Algunos, es que debemos tener mucha magia para aparecernos en la estación del tren cerca de la oficina… –explicó Lee, uno de los invitados.

Oh si, casualidad que todo los empleados de la empresa donde Sasuke trabajó, eran…. Zorros.

–Pero aunque cansado, no podíamos dejar a Naruto- _chan_ solo, en ese lugar. –opinó un pelirrojo.

Minato agradeció y vio como estos se iban acomodando cerca de la procesión. El rubio comentó a su compañero humano:

–No estás enojado con ellos por como trataron a Sasuke ¿o sí?

–Oh no, mi hijo necesitaba un golpe de realidad. –respondió el patriarca Uchiha.

Con la mayoría de los invitados unidos a la procesión; Fugaku negó y sonrió al señalar al inició de la pendiente subir a dos figuras que caminaban apresuradas en su dirección.

–Yo no lo invite ¿y tú?

–No juegues Fugaku.

Minato se acomodó su ropa tradicional y esperó…

El par de mapaches arribaron con ellos y el mayor los miró empezando a exclamar.

–¡Me han robado a mi hijo adoptivo!

–Nadie se ha robado nada, al contrario tú sabías de la promesa. –advirtió Minato.

–Muy cierto, mi hijo estaba comprometido con Naru- _chan_. –defendió el Uchiha.

–¡Pero Naruto es un hombre y mi hija Sakura…!

Los dos padres de los novios se cruzaron de brazos ante lo tonto de ese argumento de Kizashi.

Kushina y Mikoto llegaron con el grupo y llamaron.

–Ya paren todo y ustedes dejen de discutir que esto es una boda –amenazó la pelirroja al mapache y a su hija.

Mikoto señaló al par de figuras con trajes ceremoniales y soñadoramente dijo.

–Ya llegaron los novios.

El par de matrimonios ignoró a los mapaches y comenzaron el camino al bosque. Los invitados eran muchos y los novios lucían felices.

La lluvia caía ligera y el ocaso se veía en el horizonte…

–Hoy es un maravilloso día, para un zorro que quiere casarse…

 **Fin**

 _En el folclor japonés se dice que el espíritu del zorro se está casando, cuando la lluvia y el ocaso caen al mismo tiempo._

 _*_ En Japón _; e_ spíritus del bosque mitad hombre mitad pájaro, que son muy buenos espadachines y guerreros.

Mil gracias y espero que les hay gustado, para que no olvidemos a esta parejita jejeje

daizukeuchiha, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, kane noona -No esperaste mucho XD-, Alba marina, Moon-9215 y sakura1402.


End file.
